Missing Links
by CrimsonRiver808
Summary: A Torchwood/Doctor Who crossover, AU meme one-shot, in which Amy Pond and Gwen Cooper are detectives working on a case where the murder victims have mysterious tally marks on their skin.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ Hello sweeties! :) I'm very busy with school and stuff at the moment, but I had an idea for an AU Meme involving Gwen Cooper and Amy Pond as Policewomen/Detectives a while ago, and I have tried to write it between school and stuff, and also tried to juggle my other fics too, so apologies for the wait for [Meet me halfway] but hopefully this one-shot will keep you going whilst I try and finish the new chapter of my other fic. Please R&R and enjoy! x_**

**_**_OTHER NOTE: For those of you reading my other fic [Meet me Halfway] the next chapter will be up as soon as possible when I have time to finish it! So bear with me! :D_**_**

**DISCLAIMER:_ Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic, and I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood. Doctor Who and Torchwood belong to their rightful owners and this is purely for fun and non-profitable purposes! Although I may not own anything, this AU meme idea was mine though!_**

**DEDICATION:**_**For Rossy, who is a great friend and inspired me to write this one-shot based on my AU idea. Thank you for inspiring me, I hope you enjoy the finished product! x x**_

**Missing Links**

**[AU MEME]**

**[ONE-SHOT]**

"I brought you a coffee" Gwen smiled as she walked into the office she shared with her colleague, DC Amelia Pond.

Her smile faded when she saw Amy sprawled over the desk. Her face was down on the table and her beautiful fiery red hair was messy and covered her face, and her arms were curled around her head. Gwen approached the desk and placed the coffee beside the computer, which was still whirring away. Gwen placed her hands on her hips and surveyed the room carefully before sighing disappointedly. The office was dark, with only a lamp in the corner of the room emitting a dim yellow glow, the curved desk with a glass top was in the centre of the room that Amy was asleep on had papers and folders cluttering the surface. There were corkboards and whiteboards on the walls, the whiteboard full of notes and diagrams scrawled here and there and the corkboard cluttered with crime scene shots and important case notes that had been pinned there. They had been working on this case for months now, and they still hadn't cracked it, and working non-stop days and late nights, or even all-nighters, were finally taking their toll on the two detectives. Gwen nudged Amy gently to wake her up before taking a seat opposite her and beginning to flick through case notes. Amy's eyes fluttered open and she smiled weakly when she saw Gwen, who flashed her a cheeky smile. Amy brushed her hand through her hair so it was out of her eyes and yawned as she surveyed the room.

"How long was I asleep for?" Amy questioned.

"No idea" Gwen cooed, flicking through the paperwork. "I went out an hour ago to get the coffee, but John called me into his office and the meeting took longer than expected, so I went to get the coffee afterwards. By the time I got back everyone was going home. And, as per usual, we've got another later night."

"Joy" Amy muttered sarcastically, picking up some case notes before dropping them back onto the desk lazily and sighing. "I've been over these files a thousand times and I still can't find anything to link the victims together"

"What do we have so far? Read it to me"

"Fifteen victims, all aged between 20 and 40, both male and female, all different nationalities, deaths occurred all over the country, and nothing linking them together apart from the cause of death" Amy said, reading the notes off the papers sprawled over the desk.

"Which is...?"

"Um...err..." She flipped through the pages hastily. "A blow through the chest, either a knife or a gunshot, with the choice of weapon alternating with each case"

"Anything else?"

"Each victim had tally marks all over their skin. But...we need to work out why, who the murderer is, and if the victims do have any sort of link or if they're just random homicides"

"Mmm...ok. Let's focus on just one of those for tonight, yeah?" Gwen laughed nervously, dreading the long night ahead.

She got up from her seat and went over to the notice boards on the wall to try and make head or tail of the crime scene shots and case notes, whereas Amy just put her head back down on the desk and groaned. Gwen gathered up all the images of the victims taken from the crime scenes, and took them over to the desk where she spread them out and began to examine them closely, stopping occasionally to scribble her deductions in her notebook. She paused and glanced at her colleague.

"Amy, just go home. You're tired, you've been working hard all day, and I can manage on my own"

"No, Gwen, I'm not leaving you to do it all by yourself, that's not fair" Amy protested, lifting her head and peering at Gwen through her mess of curled red hair.

"Well you're not exactly helping are you?" Gwen chuckled, flopping back down into the chair.

"Sorry" Amy smiled.

"Drink the coffee I bought you, it might wake you up"

Amy didn't even move, she just stretched her arm out to the left and let her hand scramble around the cluttered desk until her fingers clasped around the warmth of the coffee cup, and then she lifted it to her lips and took a sip, savouring the taste before swallowing.

"Much better" She put the coffee back on the desk. "Thanks Gwen"

"No trouble" She replied as she began to open files and examine the contents carefully. "Now, how about we take a look at these files?"

They finally began to knuckle down to work, when five minutes later DCI John Smith, their boss, appeared in the doorway. He smiled as he saw Amy and Gwen working hard as they flicked through witness reports, scribbling notes and discussing theories. He coughed loudly and the girls stopped and turned their heads towards him. John had his brown leather jacket on, with his satchel over his shoulder, most likely with case notes and his laptop in, and his fluffy brown quiff drooping over his eyes.

"You still here? I thought everyone had gone home" He smiled.

"Nope, we're gonna be here all night by the looks of it" Amy replied, dropping her pen onto the desk.

"Really? You don't have to be. You can go home! You've been working on this case for months, even about a year now, and you're not getting anywhere with it. If you want to request to close the case, its ok, you can"

"No! I'm not giving up! People have died, people have suffered, and the person who is responsible is still out there somewhere. I'm not giving up John, not until I've solved this. We're not closing the case no way" Gwen cut in, her piercing gaze and confident demeanour sending small shivers down John's spine, but he smiled at her devotion and turned his attention to Amy.

"What about you Amy? How do you feel? Do you want to close the case?"

"...No, not until we solve it" She smiled, glancing at Gwen.

"Ok then, but I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow morning" He turned to leave. "Don't work too hard, and get some rest!" He called over his shoulder.

"Thank you Amy" Gwen smiled, looking down and re-immersing herself in the reports. "Thank you for supporting me"

"No trouble" She smiled, before getting back to her work once more.

Gwen got up from her seat and began to pace up and down in front of the notice boards on the wall. She was thinking deeply about this case, frowning at the notes that surrounded her, and Amy watched her colleague from the desk, almost able to see her brain working and thoughts buzzing around in her mind. Amy leant back in the chair, reminiscing about when she had first met Gwen all those months ago, and how she hadn't initially wanted a partner, but as soon as she saw what she was capable of, she was so pleased John had decided to place Gwen under her wing.

**[FLASHBACK – 6 months earlier]**

"_Miss Pond?" DCI Smith inquired, knocking gently on the open door of Amy's office. She looked up from her paper work and smiled sweetly at her boss. _

"_John! What can I do for you?" She asked, her chin resting in her hand as she dropped her pen on the desk and gave him her full attention. _

"_I have an officer from the South Wales police force arriving any minute. She's been transferred here to London and it was my job to place her somewhere within the CID. So, she's going to be working with you from now on" _

"_What?" Amy choked, standing up from her desk so she was eye level with John. _

"_I'm sorry for the short notice, Amelia. But she will be working with you from now on, whether you like it or not. Anyway, she used to be a police constable, like you, and she worked her way up. According to her superior officer, she's brilliant, so you don't have anything to worry about" He said calmly, brushing his fringe out of his eyes. "You should get along fine"_

"_No, no, no, no! I don't need someone to work by my side, John" _

_Amy stared at him for a moment. He was extremely attractive, and she'd always thought so. She cocked her head to one side, taking in the sight of him through narrowed eyes. He wore a crisp white shirt with his black tie hanging loose around his neck, matched with smart black trousers. His fluffy brown hair was flopped over his beautiful eyes, but she stopped staring at him as she realised he was frowning at her. The only sound in the room was Amy taking a sharp intake of breath through gritted teeth. _

"_Look, if you've brought in this new detective to be my partner, then you're mistaken. I don't need a partner. I'm fine on my own" Amy sighed, pacing around the office._

"_Amy, don't be like this!" _

"_I don't need help"_

"_Yes you do! You've stayed in the office three nights in a row! You need to go home; you need to sleep, Amy!"_

"_John!" She whined, stepping towards him. "I have been working so hard on this case, and I have been for months now! Ok, so what if I stay late a couple of nights? It's my job! I want to crack this case! And if you introduce a partner, I'm never gonna crack it! I'll be too busy training them up instead of investigating..."_

"_Hello?" Cut in a voice, in a beautiful, distinct Welsh accent. _

_A beautiful woman with shoulder-length dark hair stepped into the office, her eyebrow raised and her hand on her hip. She wore a teal blue blouse and black trousers matched with black patent stilettos, not dissimilar to Amy's outfit, a pale pink blouse, a black pencil skirt and nude pink platforms. The woman looked Amy up and down before surveying the room, but she smiled sweetly at Amy and John and moved from her position at the door frame. She shook John's hand and he greeted her, before glancing quickly to Amy and widening his eyes as if to tell her to be affable. _

"_DC Gwen Cooper" She smiled at Amy, reaching out her hand to shake Amy's, which she did. _

"_Hi, DC Amelia Pond" She glanced at John. "I'm sorry Miss Cooper; this has all come as a bit of a surprise. I didn't know I was getting a partner until about five minutes ago"_

"_Ah..." Gwen began, and then she moved towards the desk and began picking up various folders and papers that caught her attention. "Oh, I see you've got a string of unexplained homicides with mysterious black markings on the victim's skin" _

"_H...how...how did you...?" Amy began._

"_Oh, your case notes, and the crime scene shots. It's not hard to make brief first observations from" Gwen smiled, dropping the notes back onto the desk. _

"_Oh right" _

"_I'll leave you two to get acquainted" John smiled, raising his eyebrows at Amy before leaving the room._

"_Right, shall we get started then?" Gwen smiled to her new colleague. _

**[BACK TO THE PRESENT]**

Amy, remembering how she had originally disliked the idea of having someone working on the case alongside her, wondered how she could have been so stupid and selfish. As soon as Gwen had walked through her office door, she had demonstrated her abilities immediately by being able to examine the files within seconds. She was now a brilliant colleague, and friend to Amy. They had hit it off straight away and had become firm friends shortly after and Amy knew that if Gwen hadn't been there to support her and push her through, she probably would have given up on this case months ago, but because of Gwen's positive attitude and her determination to help those who had suffered, Amy found a new part of her personality that she didn't know she had. Amy snapped back to reality and watched Gwen continually pacing the four corners of the office as she smiled into the air.

"Gwen..." Amy began, and Gwen stopped pacing and pivoted on her heels to face Amy. As she did, her shoulder-length bob of dark hair, fanned out behind her and swished as she turned, before landing safely back on her shoulders.

"Yes?"  
>"I'm so glad you're here" Amy smiled, to which her friend replied with her widest and friendliest smile, and her beautiful hazel eyes lighting up with joy.<p>

**Please leave me a review if you have the time, it would mean the world! **

**EXTRA AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** I hope you enjoyed it, I'm a little nervous about posting this because it's very different from what I'd usually write, but I thought I'd give it a shot, so any feedback is welcome! **


End file.
